


Searching for friends

by laughingpineapple



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Bonding, Fanart, Gen, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Moments in a healing world. A collection of happy character interactions among my faves (the whole party is my faves).





	1. Celes & Sabin - on the Serpent Trench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one basically drew itself - finding dear Sabin first after the cataclysm makes me feel like everything will be alright. I'd like to draw more scenes from their long chocobo ride through the Serpent Trench, it's one of the parts of the game that fascinate me the most.


	2. Cyan & Gogo - SwdTech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an inside joke during my last playthrough. In theory, mimicking Cyan's techs is a good use of Gogo's abilities, packing all of the punch with none of the charging time. In practice, due to ATB shenanigans, Gogo often managed to latch onto something else instead, and 4 times out of 5, that something else was Jump. Ergo, Gogo the Amazing Jumping Cloth Jellyfish.  
> I love the idea of Cyan and Gogo being good battle buddies and meditating in peace in their own little corner. But I also /needed/ to draw Gogo the Amazing Jumping Cloth Jellyfish. Cyan is... a little taken aback but supportive of whatever his friend's up to.


	3. Cyan & Edgar - a Knight of Figaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin. Cyan pledging his loyalty to Figaro is all I want. Please give him a place to belong.


	4. Gogo & Terra - afternoon tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like, a regular human activity that regular humans engage in, right? Relevant to both their interests? Terra made a tall friend and I'm so happy for her. I suspect those fabrics are very snuggly.


	5. Locke & Sabin - gossip gossip gossip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on flonnebonne's beautiful prompt of Locke and Sabin roasting their closest mutual acquaintance [which I saw in passing a few months ago](https://flonnebonne.dreamwidth.org/114869.html). Think about it. It's a thing of beauty. Combine all the childhood stories Sabin could tell and all the recent stories Locke is doubtlessly privy to and you have a full dossier. Tough luck, Edgar!


End file.
